Dueling In: Duelist Kingdom (17)
by Latara Hanu
Summary: After getting an invitation from Duel Monsters creator Maximillion Pegasus, Latara and Espeon head off to Duelist Kingdom. But is this just a friendly tournament or a dangerous one?
1. A Note of Destiny

Chapter 1: A Note Of Destiny

_"I'll put this card face down and end my turn." _"Hmm..." I can't believe it. I'm dueling with a pokemon...and losing. For those of you who don't know me I'm Latara. The black haired and black eyed 17 year old girl. My life's as normal as one of a teenager/superhero can be. The annoying pink thing that's beating me in this game is Espeon. She's pink/purple with a red gem on her forehead. "Ok...I play Harpie Girl in defence mode." _"I play the card Stop Defence." Oh come on! "Now...Dark Magician Girl attack her Harpie Girl. There you have it. I win." _I just looked at her. "Espeon...I hate you." _"But how? I'm so cuddly." _"And annoying." _"Why can't you just admit that you lost?" _"I know I lost. But that's only because you got the half of the deck that had the Dark Magician Girl and most of the trap and magic cards!" _"You're just upset that you lost to a cat. It's ok though,I still love you." _"ESPEON!" _"Yes?" _We continued with our verbal battle until Lucario stopped us. "If you two are done with your cat fight." Lucario flung a box to my head. Lucario is blue, black, yellow a hint of white...well where do I start to describe a ninja like dog thingy? "This came for you in the mail." "Well thank you." I opened the box. _"What is it? What is it?" _"Hold your ponyta I'm getting there." Inside the box was a glove, two star like chips, two cards and a note.

_Dear Latara,_

_You have been invited _

_to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament._

_Duelists from all over the world will be attending._

_If you would like to participate the boat to Duelist Kingdom _

_will be at Domino Harbor on Saturday,8:00 p.m ._

_Signed,_

_Maximillion Pegasus._

_"Who?" _"The creator of Duel Monsters. I guess he's hosting a tournament at Duelist Kingdom...wherever that is." _"Are you gonna go? Are you? Are you?" _I put the letter down. "Nah." _"Why?" _"I haven't been in a real tournament in a while. And besides, I'm a superhero. I can't leave whenever I want. I got a city to protect, especially when the rest of the team are on a mission in Japan." _"Aw...wait. You're a sorceress and a fairy." _She jumped on my shoulder. _"Duplicate yourself!" _I thought about it. "I don't know. I mean...the duplicato spell will make the copy do what I would do in every situation." _"Ah-huh." _"Ok Espeon. You win. I'll go to the tournament." _"YAY!" _Espeon fell of my shoulder. I smiled a bit.

"Now...what to wear." I looked through my closet. "To classy. To pokemon...y. To Avatar World...y. No. No. Nope. Oh god no." _"You got an outfit for everything...except dueling? That's just sad." _"Oh hush." I searched for about another 10 minutes. "UGH! Espeon you're right. I got nothing for dueling." _"How about..." _Espeon pulled out a pair of my black jean shorts, my white tank top, my black, short sleeve hoodie, a black glove and one pony tail holder._ "...This?" _I just looked at her. "That'll do." I slipped everything on. "Hmm..." I looked at that glove. _"What?" _"Well...the glove's red...it doesn't match." _"So what?" _"Well that just won't do." I pointed at the glove and turned it black, then slipped it on. "There. Fits like a glove." I laughed a bit. _"Whatever."_ "ON TO DOMINO HARBOR!" _"Do you even know where that is?" _"Uh..." _"Right. Didn't think so." _"Well it should be in Domino." The not-so-helpful girl talking to me is Luna. Guess I shouldn't call her a girl. She's a spirit. Spirit of the Millenium Necklace. "I kinda new that Luna! Ugh...wait where's Domino?" "In Japan." "Really? Huh that I didn't know. Thanks." "It's what I do." Ok so maybe she is helpful.

I ran down the steps. "Bye uncle." My Uncle is Doctor Steven Strange. Doctor Strange, The Sorcerer Supreme! Don't know why he picked that name. Eh. "Where are you..." "Duelist Kingdom." "Where?" "Someplace that the creator of Duel Monsters is holding a tournament or what not." "But what about..." "The city? No problem. I made a duplicate. Bye!" I ran out the door. I live in Manhattan so that door just leads to noise...lots of it. "Okay..." _"So you know where your going now...right?" _"Not quite." _"Seriously?" _"I'm gonna try to just teleport to Domino and make my way from there." _"Oh brother. This won't end well." _I ran into the nearest alley. "Ok then...let's try it." I pulled my staff out of my bag twirled it around a bit then slammed the end of it on the ground. A spiral of magic went around us. When the flash stopped we were in front of a game shop. "I think it worked." _"Yay..." _Espeon fell off my shoulder. I think she got magic sick. "Oh boy. Here." I popped a blue berry in her mouth. _"Mmm." _I just rolled my eyes. "Quick get in the bag." _"Okie dokie." _I walked into the shop. "Hello? Is anyone here? Huh...guess not." I was about to turn around when I saw a kid walk down. He was about my age. Kinda spiky hair. School Uniform. "Um hi. Can I help you with anything?" "Well...maybe. I'm new in town and I don't know how to get the Domino Harbor." "Oh well all you need to do is go down this street for about a mile. Then turn right and you should be there." "Thanks." I walked out.

_"Well he seemed nice." _"Yea." "There was something strange about him." "What do you mean?" "He had a millenium item." "He did?" "Mmhmm." "Well then Luna,can you tell me which one?" "I believe it was the millenium puzzle." "Okay well..." I pulled out my book on Millenium Items. "It says here that the millenium puzzle is just that...a puzzle. When the person destined to handle it puts it together that person's spirit bonds with the spirit of the puzzle...huh?" I closed the book. "That doesn't even make sense!" _"Forget about some freakin' puzzle! We gotta get to the harbor." _"You know we still have about 6 hours till the ferry leaves,right?" _"Oh...um..." _"Yea. So how about we enjoy the city? Take a look around?" Espeon's stomach grumbled. _"Maybe find some food?" _"Ok. 1st we'll find some food. Then we'll go have some fun." _"Sounds good to me." _After we had lunch we looked around.

"Cool. An arcade." _"Woo..." _"You're just jealous cause you can't play the games." _"Whatever." _ We spent about an hour at the arcade. "Ok so we still have two and a half hours until the ferry boards...anyone have any ideas?" It was silent for a few minutes. "No? Ok well then we have some time to do nothing." I just sat down on a bench and pulled out my 'Spells and Incantations' book. I was reading for about half an hour. _"Oh I know what we could do." _I pulled my book down. "What?" _"Look." _Espeon pointed toward a building. _"You can duel people there. It'll be good warm up for the tournament."_ "Hmm..." I pulled out my phone. It was 6:00 "Nah. I'll just keep reading." I pulled my book back up. _"Killjoy." _

1 hour and forty five minutes pasted. "Oh god! We gotta go. We'll be late." I put my book back in my bag and ran. "Ok what did that kid say? Go a mile East then turn right...or was it left? Oh crap!" _"He said right! He said right!" _I followed Espeon's directions for once and went right. "Wow. Espeon you were right...it was right." We saw two boys arguing with two guys in black. One was the kid from the shop and the other was a boy, still about my age. Couldn't get a really good look. He was turned around. _It's that boy from the shop. Guess he's a duelist._ "What do ya mean I can't board?!" "Joey calm down." "It's Master Pegasus' orders. No one but duelists aloud." "Well dat's not fair!" "Hmm...he's right it isn't fair. Let's do something about it shall we?" _"Oh no...I know that look." _"Zorua come on out." _"Whatcha need?" _"I need you to morph into a Blue Eyes White Dragon and then use Thunder Wave to mimic it's White Lightning. Got it?" _"Can do." _All of a sudden there's a Blue Eyes right behind the to boys. Well really it was Zorua.

"AHHH!" The two grunts ran up into the boat. The two boys looked frightened too. "Ok Zorua. That's enough." _"But it's so fun!" _"Zorua! Enough is enough. You're gonna wind up giving them a heart attack. Now change back." _"Killjoy."_ Zorua changed back into her black fluffy self."Trust me I've heard that before." I caught Zorua. "Did she spook you two?" They were speechless. "Zorua apologies right now!" _"Fine. Sorry I spooked you two. I was trying to scare the grunts not you."_ It was silent."Yug you seeing this?" "Yea...I think." _"I apologized. Now can we go." _"Hold on Zorua. And actually...return." _"Aw..." _"Sorry if Zorua frightened you too much. I'm Latara by the way." They both snapped out of it. "I'm Yugi Moto, and that's Joey Wheeler." "Nice to meet both of you. We better board. The boat will be leaving soon." "Oh uh right." The three of us boarded the boat and we were off to Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

**Ok everyone I just wanted to state that I'll probably be making up cards and monsters and such. I'm a big Yu-Gi-Oh fan but I'm not to familiar with the cards so just try to stay with me on that. Other that that there's really not much. Please review and tell me how I can make my stories better...trust me I'm gonna have a lot of them. With that said, Joey,Latara and Yugi are on there way to Duelist Kingdom and the tournament. Wonder how that'll turn out.**

**Espeon-You know how it'll turn out you were in it.**

**So were you now shut up.**

**Espeon-*rolls eyes* You're lucky espeon are loyal.**

**Yea sure. Any who...Good Bye!**

**Espeon-Bye.**


	2. A Catastrophe On Seas

Chapter 2: A Catastrophe On Seas

"So you two are both duelists?" "Well kinda. I'm not much of one but still am considered a duelist. If you want to see a great duelist check with Yugi." "Well I wouldn't consider myself a great duelist." "Oh come on Yug. You're the best duelist I know. And don't forget you beat Kaiba." "He beat Kaiba? I don't believe it." "Well you better. He beat that jerk with Exodia." "The Forbidden One? You're kidding." "I'm not." "Joey..." _Aw I think Yugi's embarrassed. That's so cute. "Well whatever he did I really don't care. I'm hungry!" _"Espeon we just ate a few hours ago." _"I don't care! I'm still hungry!" _"Ugh. I'll be back I gotta feed the princess." _"ME!"_ "Yea whatever."

I walked over to where 3 pipes were. "Stay as quite as possible. Maybe she won't notice us." "SHUSH!" "Huh?" I looked behind one of the pipes. They were two people probably around 17. A girl and boy. Both had brown hair. _"Why isn't there a bowl of pokemon food in front of me!" _"Shush. Um...why are you two hiding?" "Well...see..." The boy was trying to make an excuse up I knew it. "We're not actually duelists. We're just friends of Yugi Moto." "You mean the kid with the spiky hair? I ran into him a few minutes ago." _"Still waiting!" _"Shut up pinkie!" _"You did not just call me pinkie?!" _"Yea I did now shut it." "Is your cat...talking?" "You have your collar on don't you?" _"Yep." _"Still wondering why Tecna made that thing." _"Because she was getting tired of not being able to hear me." _"Sure. Any ways...what are your names?" "I'm Tea Gardner. That's Tristan Taylor." "Hello." _"Can we just get my pokemon food?!" _I put Espeon down. "Get it yourself. I'm Latara Hanu. And that is Espeon." She just put her tail up and waved it around like waving her hand. "Aww. She's so cute!" "When she wants to be."

"Yugi!" "Huh?" Yugi and Joey turned around. Tea, Tristan and I were walking over to them. "Oh hey guys." "So you got on ok huh?" "Yea. No one even noticed." "Well as long as we're all here-" We heard footsteps. "Uh-oh. You two better hide." "Right. See you guys later." Tristan and Tea ran back behind the pipes. "Well hello there Yugi." The three of us turned around. "Weevil Underwood?" Obviously I was the only one who didn't know who he was...oh well. "Who?" "Weevil's a duelist who specializes in Bug-type monsters." "Oh." "Yes. And I heard that you beat Kaiba with Exodia." "Yep! Yug sure did!" "Joey..." "May I see Exodia." Yugi got free of Joey's grasp. "Sure." Yugi got out a gold tin and opened it up. He also took out the 5 Exodia cards. Weevil picked them up. "Be careful with them." "Oh of course I will..." He laughed evilly and threw the cards overboard. "NO!"

"Yugi's cards!" Joey dived into the water. "JOEY!" Both Yugi and I were worried. _"Uh-hum!" _"Oh right! It's time to get my hero on!" I jumped over the side rail. "Latara!" "Magic Winx Mermaidix!" As soon as I hit the water my legs turned into a black and hot pink tail. My Hair got hot pink stripes. The top was the same. Black and Hot Pink, strapless. My wings were small and black. "Hang on Joey!" I swam right over. Tail showing above the water. "Take my hand." I put my hand out trying to grab Joey. "I gotta get Yugi's cards." "They're just cards! Come on!" "No! They mean so much to him!" "Joey!" Yugi called from the boat. Weevil started whistling then pushed Yugi overboard. "Yugi!" He fell in the water. _I gotta save them...but how do I save both of them? The tides so strong...that's it! _I swam under and grabbed Yugi. Then when I swam back up I ice bent a pillar for Yugi to get back up. Tea and Tristan were there helping him.

"Joey come on!" "No! Not until I get the cards!" "Joey! It's to dangerous. Please." I started to cry a bit. I mean I know I didn't know him really well but I knew he had a good heart...that and I got sea water in my eye. He looked back at me, the 2 remaining cards and the waves. He let out a deep sigh. "Okay." He grabbed my hand. I ice bent another pillar. Tea, Tristan, Yugi helped him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED! HOW IDIOTIC ARE YOU?!" "I was trying to help my pal!" "But you could of been killed! How would that help anyone?!" "You two gotta stop fighting." "Truce?" He put his hand out I let out a big huff. "Fine." I shook his hand and we were on our way to duelist kingdom.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was mainly a filler. I didn't just want to rush to duelist kingdom.**

**Joey-What's da fun in dat?**

**I know right? Oh by the way I kidnapped the dimwitt.**

**Joey-HEY! STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
**

**I'll stop when it stops being true.**

**Joey-Shouldn't you be insulting Espeon or someone?**

**'Fraid not. Espeon's at the vet for a check-up and...well there's not one else really.**

**Joey-I can't believe it. You risk your life to save me then you insult me.**

**That's just how I role, Dimwitt.**

**Joey-Stop calling me that!**

**Espeon-*Sucking on lollipop* I'm back. Huh?**

***Joey and I keep fighting.* **

**Espeon-You know I heard when two people fight it means they like each other.**

**Both-What? We like her/him?!**

**Espeon-See? That got you to stop fighting.**

**Joey-Ya...how about you finish the note and I'll start chasing Espeon.**

**Deal. **

**Espeon-Uh-oh.**

***In back round Espeon and Joey are fighting* If only you could see this. It's very climatic. *Eats some popcorn* Well I guess I'll finish it up. See you next time and, Bye!**


	3. A Dog Duel Part 1

Chapter 3: A Dog Duel. Part 1

The ship landed in a dock...obviously. Ok that was stupid. Let me try this again...It was about noon the next day before we got to Duelist Kingdom. I must admit it was bigger than I expected. Again...obviously. Jeez this is harder than it seems. How do you describe an island?! Ok I'll try again; It was big with a lot of grass and trees and a few dueling areas. There. Better? Any who...

"Guys I think that's it!" Tea pointed to an island. "That's Duelist Kingdom huh? Neat." "Oh Yea! Duelist Kingdom! Now we can start dueling!" "Now Joey you'll have to wait till we actually get there." "I know that Tristan!" "Okay. Just making sure." "Why you!" Joey put his arm around Tristan's neck. I kinda figured he wasn't actually hurting him. "Now can't you two just act like you're friends? At least until we get on the island? Then you can fight all you want." Tea and Yugi started snickering a bit. Espeon was chowing down on a poffin she stole from my bag. "Oh really?" "Yes really." "And if we don't? What will you do about it?" _"Well she could throw you out a window...LIKE SHE DID WITH ME?!" _"I said I was sorry." _"Really? I don't think you were sorry when you THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW!" _I facepalmed. "This is gonna be a looong day."

We arrived at port 10 minutes later. For some weird reason Tristan acted like someone was watching him. "Hey you!" Tristan froze at the grunt's voice. "Don't act so nervous. You're our guests." "Right...guests." Tristan let out a sigh and kept walking. I just looked over at Tea and mouthed 'What's that all about?' She just shrugged and mouthed back 'I have no clue.' We headed into the woods.

"So you're leaving?" "Yea. I kinda want to win some star chips. You know to qualify for the finals." "So we'll see you in the finals?" "Possibly. Or maybe even before that. Catch you later." I did a two finger salute and walked away. "Bye!" I could still hear those 4 saying goodbye. It made me feel all tingly inside. But down to business. "Ok so who to beat 1st..." _"Well there are a lot of dumb duelists. I'm sure one of them will be stupid enough to challenge you." _"You're right. It's time to kick butt and take names! Well at least star chips." _"Yep." _

"You know...this is harder then I thought. I mean there are so many duelists...but I can't seem to find one. Maybe I should go back and challenge Joey. He seemed dumb enough." _"Oh yes. He is a complete dimwit. But that win would be TO easy. You gotta find a bit of a bigger challenge." _I sighed. "You're right. It's creepy. You've been right a lot." _"Yea sure." _"And Luna's been so quite. Hello? You ok in there? Hello? Luna?" "Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just deep in thought." "Penny for your thoughts?" _"I think her thoughts would be worth WAY more than a penny." _"I hate you." _"But I'm-" _"Cuddly. We know!" Both Luna and I were annoyed with that same answer. _"Whatever. Hey how about that duelist over there?" _I looked over. There was a girl, about 13, with brown hair in two curly pigtails and a...poochyena? _Is that June? No it can't be June? She always has Star and April out. So how does another person be here, in this dimension, and have a poochyena? _

"Oh Poochy aren't these flowers pretty." _"Oh yes. And they smell so nice!"_ I walked up to her. "Um...hello?" She turned around. "Why hello there." _"Hi. Hi. Hi!" "Ugh. Nothing worse than a chatty poochyena." _"Espeon! So um...what's your name?" "I'm Terry. And this is Poochy." _A poochyena named poochy...how am I now surprised. _I scanned 'Poochy' with my pokedex. 'Poochyena the bite pokemon. At first sight, POOCHYENA takes a bite out of anything that moves. This POKéMON tries to intimidate its foes by threatening them with bared fangs. Poochyena has a very persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back.' "Wow...so are you a duelist?" "Why else would I be here?" "Ok then. I challenge you to a duel!" "I thought you'd never ask."

"Ok how many star chips do you have?" "Two. You?" "Two. Whoever wins this duel will have 4." "Sounds good with me." "Let's Duel!"

* * *

**Hey ya'll!**

**Espeon-Hello.**

**Ok so if you're wondering how a pokemon got through to the non-pokemon dimension...I don't know. I just kinda wanted a girl with a poochyena. I think they're cute.**

**Espeon-Cuter than me?**

**Pretty Much.**

**Espeon-Meany.**

**Whatever. Well I hate to leave you at a cliffhanger (I know. I'm horrible.) but I wanted the duel to be on a whole different chapter. So...see you later!**

**Espeon-Bye!**


	4. A Dog Duel Part 2

Chapter 4: A Dog Duel. Part 2

"You may have the 1st move." "You'll regret that. I play the magic card Puppy Power!" _Puppy Power? Seriously? _"With this magic card any Dog type monster I play will gain an extra 500 attack points. So I play Howling Hound in attack mode." Howling Hound was kinda like a wolf. It originally had 1400 attack points. But with that power boost...well do the math. "I'll now end my turn." "Wow..." "You surprised at how much power I have?" "No. I'm surprised that's all you got. And you call yourself a duelist. You should stick to pokemon trainer." "Enough! Take your turn!" "Very well. I play Flame Archer Girl in attack mode. Then I put one card face down." Flame Archer Girl has 1500 attack points. So what was I thinking? Will I lose about 1/4 of my life points? Well you'll see.

"How stupid do you think I am? Playing a weak card and then playing a card faced down. It's classic!" "Oh are you sure?" "Yes! Now I play Cerberus in attack mode! Next I play the magic card polymerization and combined my two monsters to create, Howling Cerberus!" I was in trouble. That monster had 3000 attack points. Oh yay. "Now attack! Howling Blast!" "Uh oh!" My life points dropped by 1500. "Ow. Ok now my turn." I drew my card. _Hmm...not bad. _"I play Harpie Girl in defence mode. But don't get used to her. Now I sacrifice my Harpie Girl to summon Yin Angel of Darkness!" An angel appeared on the field. She had black hair, black wings a gold staff with a black sphere on top, a short black dress with short black boots. She also had little horns on the side of her head. Neat right? She had 2000 attack points."So you upgraded to a dark angel. Big deal." "Oh it will be. I play the magic card Wings of a Dark Angel. It raises the attack points of any Dark type monster I choose by 700 and I chose Yin!" Yin grew an extra set of wings. 4 instead of 2. She also gained 700 attack points. But it still wasn't enough. I needed my ultimate weapon.

"My turn." She drew. "I play the magic card Dog House!" in the field there was just that...a dog house. "This house will keep monster I choose safe. It also has another ability but 1st I play Trainer Girl." _Trainer girl is a weak card. It only has 500 attack points and is a level 1. So why'd she play it? _"Next I put my Trainer Girl in the doghouse." She went in. "Now come on out." I couldn't believe it. When she did she looked different. She looked like...a dog. "See when a non-dog type monster is put in the dog house it get's transformed into a dog type. Say hello to Dog Girl!" She had 1000 life points. And with the boost 1500. But something else happened. Her dog got another 500 attack points. "What's going on?" "Dog Girl's special ability allows any-" "Dog type monster to get a bonus? Yea ok."

"My turn." _Come on I just need Yang the Angel of Light!_ I drew. _YES! _"I play Yang the Angel of Light!" Another angel appeared. She was just like Yin only she had a halo not horns, her hair was blond,her staff had a white orb, her whole outfit was white for that fact and also...well she was like a real angel. "Now I play Wings of a Light Angel. It works just like before. It boosts any light monster's attack points by 700. I also play polymerization to fuse my angels and create: Tao the Angel of Balance!" She was most like Yang. Her hair was brown though. And instead of a staff she had an ancient scale. Her dress was longer too. Her shoes were kinda ballet...ish. She had 5000 attack points. SWEET! "Now attack!" She had only 500 life points left.

"I'll just have to defeat you sooner than I wanted. But sadly I can't. So I play one card face down and end my turn." _Uh-oh. It might be a trap. _"Oh well. I play one card face down then attack with Tao! Attack with your Balance Blast!" "I activate-" "No you don't I activate Tao's special ability. With this ability I can choose any magic, trap or monster card in my deck. I choose Magic Obliteration. It can obliterate any magic or trap card. So whatever the heck that card is, say goodbye to it and hello to Tao!" Her life points went Poof. I was victorious. Yay!

"Ok you win. Here." She was about to hand me two star chips when her poochyena grabbed them from her hand and ran off. "Poochy!" _"We worked too hard to get here!" _We ran after it. "Espeon, Tackle!" _"Right. Get back here you!" _Espeon tackled Poochy. "Poochy, why would you do that?" _"We worked so hard to get these chips. I didn't want that hard work to go to waste." _"It's not for waste. We learned a lot in this duel. Now please give her the chips." Poochyena looked up at me then dropped the star chips in front of Terry. "So what did Poochy mean when he said 'Worked to hard?' You get star chips with your invite." "We weren't invited. We stowed away with my sis. She won 4 chips. We beat her to get 2 of them." "Oh wow." "I know. Now take these." She handed me two star chips and a duel monsters card. "Earth Goddess?" "Yea. It could help." "Thanks." "Your Welcome." She smiled. "Goodbye!" "Farewell!" And with that we went our own ways.

* * *

**What did I tell you? I made up cards. Oh well. It's cool that way huh?**

**Espeon-Sure.**

**Well if you don't like the new cards please tell me. Also if you have an idea for cards don't be afraid I don't bite.**

**Espeon-But she will throw you out a window.**

**Will you ever let that go?**

**Espeon-NO!**

**Whatever. So next time will be another duel. Ok bye!**

**Espeon-Bye.**


	5. Stray Cat Strut Part 1

Chapter 5: Stray Cat Strut. Part 1

_"Um...hello? Earth to Latara! Come on! You've been staring at that card for hours!" _"Actually it's been 2 hours and 12 minutes." _"Thank you sooo much Luna." _Sarcasm was obvious. _"I would of never figured that out. It's not like she has a WATCH!" _"I'm just saying." _How the hell is Espeon talking to... _I looked down then put my hand where the millenium necklace usually is. _That little thief! She used psychic on the necklace when I wasn't paying attention! "And I'm saying Belgium is a republic!" _"That doesn't even apply in this argument!" _"So?!" _I could hear everything. Espeon being my pokemon and Luna and I being bonded. It was so freakin' annoying! "ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!" I could see Luna's spirit form and Espeon's...well Espeon. Both of them were just looking at me. Completely silent. "Thank you." "That's not what we're looking at." I turned around. There was a girl, around 14, With pinkish hair and a...glameow. "Oh boy." I facepalmed. Espeon has always hated cats. Ironically...she is one. The only cats she got along with were my cat type pokemon. But even those she had a bit of a problem with.

_"Think that could be Terry's sis?" _In case you have forgotten; Terry was a pokemon trainer and a duelist. She specialized in Dog duel monster cards. She also had a poochyena she named Poochy. I beat her a while ago and earned the Earth Goddess card. "It could be. She didn't say what type of pokemon he sis has though." "But it is A pokemon. I'm sure it is." _"Well then duel her and see." _I just shrugged. "Okay. Why not." _"Wynaut? You don't have a wynaut." _"Not A wynaut. Why not..." _"I still don't get it."_ "Never mind." I walked toward the girl.

"Um...hello?" She looked up at me. "Hey." "Nice glameow." _"Why thank you." _Espeon was hissing at it. "Thanks. Nice...um...cute espeon." _Cute?! _"So you a duelist?" "Yea. Guessin' you are too." I nodded. "Cool." She looked down at my hand. I still had the Earth Goddess in my hand. "So you beat Terry huh? Not surprised. Cats rule dogs drool. Literally." She started laughing. "Um..." "Oh right. So I'm guessin' you wanna challenge me?" "Pretty much." "Ok. But let me warn you; My cat's are gonna use your monsters as a scratching post." I gulped. _Oops. _

"Ha. Follow me." She started walking deeper into the forest. "Well come on. I don't bite." _"Meow. She will scratch though." _Her glameow followed her. Espeon started to follow Glameow. I followed Espeon. A few minutes passed and we were at a dueling stage...thing. The girl got up on the red side. I went blue. "Before we start. What's your name?" "Name's Kitten. And you are?" "Latara." "Strange name." "At least it's original." _"Don't get her mad." "Don't give my trainer advice. She can beat yours in only a few turns." "Wanna bet?" _Glameow and Espeon were arguing on the side lines. _Oh boy. _

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

***In Phony British Accent* Ello Gov'nors. **

**Espeon-'Sup**

**Ok so I know I'm kinda leaving you at a cliff hanger...but I want a whole chapter for the duel.**

**Espeon-She just wants and excuse for more chapters.**

**Shush! By the way that is NOT true.**

**Espeon-That's what you told me.**

**Stop putting words in my mouth! Any ways...I'm more of a dog person but I thought it would be interesting to have cats and dogs.**

**Espeon-And as you know Terry gave Latara the Earth Goddess card. So what card do you think Kitten will give?**

**Will the two other elements get in Latara's deck?**

**Both-And How?**

***Laughs* Ok that'll never get old.**

**Espeon-It's old.**

**Oh hush. Ok well bye!**

**Espeon-Farwell!**


	6. Stray Cat Strut Part 2

Chapter 6: Stray Cat Strut Part 2

"Challenger get's the 1st move." "Ok then. I play two cards face down and summon..." _What do I summon? Ah-Ha! _"I'm waiting." "Sorry. I summon Dark Sorceress and Harpie girl in defence mode." "Ooh I'm so scared." Obviously you'd know harpie girl. For Dark Sorceress...well think The Dark Magician Girl but with...um... Ok think of it like Zatanna...if you've never watched batman then think a magician's apprentice. Acctually...yea pretty much that just minus the hat. Rhyme. Oh and also the attack points are 2000. Defence points are 1000 "Ok then I play Cat's Night Out. This magic card allows me to summon as many cats as I want...well ok as many cats as you have monsters on the field. You have two so I summon Cat Ninja Girl and Cat Demon Girl." _What? She also has a cat demon girl...that's just wrong. _It was wrong. Her's looked different. Instead of having long purple hair it had orange hair. Instead of having it's dress black...it was red. It's tail and ears were also orange. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "You don't like her? What a shame." The attack points were the same. 1500. It's the weakest out of the trio. "You do know on my next turn I could blast her right?" "Could you?" "Yes I could." Kitten rolled her eyes.

It was my turn. "I draw!" _Crap! Wrong card. I don't...oh well actually it might not be that bad. _"I play the magic card pot of greed." I drew two more cards. _Damn! Wrong ones again. _"I play two more cards face down and end my turn." "Scared?" "No." _Impatient is more like it. "Come on Kitten!" "Latara! Beat this girls butt!" _Kitten drew. "I place one card face down and end my turn. Shame to. I really wanted to finish you off." I growled.

I drew. _Oh come on! Don't tell me the card I need is at the very bottom of my deck! That would suck. _"Ok then. I play Dark Ninja Girl in defence mode." Dark ninja Girl is...well just that. She had black hair which is in a ponytail. Her whole costume is black and she has a black mask. Daggers are her weapon. Her attack points are 1400. Her defence points are 2500. _Ok I have 3 monsters out. Now all I need is the card Magic's Trick... _Magic's Trick is a card that I do so love. It allows me to play the abilities of any magic card (As long as it's in my deck, hand or on the field.) without the requirements. _...Or Demon Girl Trio. _I like that card too. It allows me to replace 3 of my own monsters with the demon girl trio. The trio is made out of: Wolf Demon Girl (2500/1500), Dog Demon Girl (2000/1000) and ,the one Kitten has out, Cat Demon Girl (1500/1000). "I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" She looked at her card for a few seconds before playing it. "I play the magic card Copy Cat! I'll use it to make you're Dark Sorceress' attack points and my Cat Demon girl's attack points equal." _Crap,crap,CRAP! _"Are you upset cuz you're strongest monster has the same attack points a mine?" "No...you just made your monster stronger...big deal." It was a big deal. She could blast harpie girl, and all of my life points, out of the sky! "Now Cat Demon Girl, attack her Harpie Girl." _Meep! _"You have a trap. Use it!" "Huh?" I looked down. _That's right! I played Mirror Force! _"I play the trap card Mirror Force!" The blast bounced back and was heading for her monsters. "I play the trap Negate Attack. So now my monsters are safe."

"I draw." _Wings of a Dark Angel. That might come in handy. _"I pass my turn." "Um...ok. 1st I activate Cat Demon Girl's special ability. It can lower any monsters attack points by 500. So say Buh-bye to 500 of your Sorceress' attack points. Next I play Cat Ninja Girl's special ability. It can lower any monsters attack points by it's own. So say bye to 1200 of your ninja's attack points. Now I summon Cat Guardian in Attack mode." Cat Guardian looked like a knight. The only difference, cat ears and tail. It's attack points were at 500. "Thanks to Cat Guardian's ability if I have 2 monsters or less on the field I can summon him directly to the field. On the downside I have end my turn." _Why would she...oh no. _It hit me. 3 on 3 monsters. All of her's were stronger. _She's gonna lay on a full assault. I need Demon Girl Trio. _Luna smiled. "Flash Back!"

We were on the boat. I was practicing my dueling with Yugi. It was my Dark Magician Girl versus his Dark Magician. It was also my turn. _Come on Wings of A Dark Angel. _I didn't pull it. I sighed. "I guess I have to end my turn." "Then it's mine. Dark Magician attack!" "There goes the rest of my life points. Joey was right. You are a great duelist. WAY better then me for sure." I don't know if it was the mortal side of me or just the denial side of me talking. "Well you sure dueled very well." "But beating you would of been impossible." "Well..." He paused for a minute. "If you believe in the heart of the cards..." He paused again. "Anything is possible." His words echoed. The little flashback ended.

_Right. Heart of the cards...whatever that is. Ok then. _I took a deep breath...I held my breath for that matter, closed my eyes and pulled the card. When I opened my eyes I saw the card I pulled...was the Demon Girl Trio. "YES! Ok I play the magic card Demon Girl Trio!" I pulled 3 cards out of my deck. "It allows me to replace 3 of my monsters for the 3 demon girls."

Harpie girl disappeared. In her place was a girl with long purple hair, purple eyes, a short, sleeveless black dress, black knee-high boots, a black collar with a bell on it, Grey cat ears and tail.

My ninja disappeared. In her place was another girl with long redish brown hair in a braid. Brown eyes, a brown long top with brown shorts, chocolate brown bandage wrap around both arms with a grey and black finger less glove on each hand. She had the same bandages around her leg with brown boots. She had brown dog ears and tail.

My Dark Sorceress disappeared and in her place was the last girl. She had white hair and red eyes. She wore a white, short, sleeveless dress with a black, sleeveless corset top. She also had a black collar but instead of a bell it was a black jewel. She had black heels, white wolf ears and tail.

"1st I equipped my Wolf Demon Girl with Wings of a Dark Angel. Boosting her attack power to 3200. So now my Demon Girl Trio, attack!" Her life points dropped to 1300, then 800 and finally her life points were at 0. "I...I lost." "Yes, yes you did. But..." She put her head up. "You dueled well. I might of lost if I didn't draw Demon Girl Trio." She smiled a bit. "Here." She handed me two star chips and a card. "Air Goddess?" "It could come in handy." "Thanks." _"I knew I should of bet you on something! I knew Latara would win." "Whatever. Next time thought Kitten will beat her butt." "And I'll beat yours." "Meow?" "Yea." _

"You know...maybe we should try to find Yugi and the gang." "What a splendid idea." _"Sounds fine to me." _And we were off.

* * *

***Video taping Espeon singing and dancing to 'Stray Cat Strut'***

**Espeon-I got cat class and I got cat style!**

***Giggled a bit***

**Espeon-I stroll down the alley lookin' for a fight. *Puts paws up like boxer* Something...uh...something...Hot summer night!**

***Puts hand over mouth so laughing is muted***

**Espeon-I don't bother chasin' Latara around.**

***Stopped laughing***

**Espeon-Oh yea.**

***Drops camera and runs.***

**Espeon-*picks up camera* Works every time. *Deletes video and walks away.* **


	7. A Duel To Remember

Chapter 7: A Duel To Remember

"Hmm..." _"Are we there yet?" _"No we're not! Now shut up!" It was almost 7:00. Both Espeon and I were really tired. We've been trying to find Yugi and the others for 5 hours and the least. When we were just about to make camp we heard voices.

"I RULE!" "Really? Cause I recall Yugi reminding you that you had that card face down." "But who was the one who played it 1st Tristan?" "Well I guess you did play it." "Joey stop bragging and Tristan stop annoying him or he might do something dumber than usual."

"Yep that's them all right." _"Then...let's...go..." _Espeon collapsed. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. I was trying to sneak through so I wouldn't scare the life out of them...that didn't work. I stepped on a twig. "AHH!" I walked out. "Ello? Huh?" Tea was behind Yugi, Yugi was behind Joey, Joey was behind Tristan and Tristan was behind a white haired boy."You guys looked like you've seen a ghost." _"They've seen a ghoul." _"True." "Oh Latara...it's just you." "Espeon and all." _"Hiya!" _"Whew. What a relief." "Who'd you think it was?" "Well...I don't know but not you." "I don't know if I should be offended or not. I also don't know why I haven't asked the question...Who's that?" I pointed to the white haired boy. "I'm Bakura." "He's a friend of our's." "Oh wow...uh sorry." "For what?" "All the things I was thinking. And trust me...you don't wanna know them."

"So Bakura's a duelist too?" "Well not quite. I'm not in the tournament but I do duel a bit." "Uh guys?" We all looked over at Joey. "What?" "Can we eat now?" "Um...we don't have anything." "Aww..." "I think I might. Hold on." I went through my bag for about 5 to 10 minutes. "Here we go." I pulled out a little box of fruit and another box full of poffins. "Dig in." Espeon got herself some pokemon food while we chowed down on fruit and poffins. Yay!

After dinner Yugi, Tristan and I made a fire. "Joey...you've been staring at that card for hours." "Well...don't laugh but, I always wonder how it'll feel like to be the monsters in a duel. To actually be able to know how it's like." " I don't get it. What's so special about a card?" "Well...Nothing really. I just guess I'll have to say out of all the duel monster cards Flame Swordsman is my favorite." And the game began... "Tristan what's yours?" "I'm gonna have to say Cyber Commander. With all his weapons. He's awesome." "He's weak." I was looking at my phone. "What do you mean?" "Well...he only has 750 attack points. Not saying he's bad but he sure ain't strong." "Well...he's still awesome." "Uh-huh." "Oh well what's yours?" I pulled out a card and flipped it around. "The Dark Magician Girl. Call me crazy but I've always felt like I've had some sort of connection to it." "You are crazy. In fact, you're worse than the boys. How could you have a 'connection' with a card?" "I don't know Tea. But I do know that it's my favorite."

"Tea what's your favorite. Well...I'm not to familiar with them..." "Here." Yugi handed her his deck. She sorted through them all. "Ok this one. The Magician of Fate." We all looked at it. Joey and Tristan started laughing. I elbowed Tristan really, really hard. Couldn't quite get Joey. "What's so funny?" "Well...if you want a weak monster than that's a perfect card!" "Well then..." "Guys don't be so mean." "Well what's your favorite card Bakura?" "I've always liked the Change of Heart card. Yugi what's yours?" "I'd have to say the Dark Magician." "What about we have a duel? Not for star chips or anything like that but just for fun. And you can duel using the others favorite cards too." "Sure." "It'll be like we're all dueling at once." The duel started when something happened. There was a bright light and all of a sudden I felt faint. Everything then went black.

* * *

"Finally the millenuim puzzle is mine." Bakura went to grab the puzzle but something happened. There was a bright light and instead of Yugi being there, it was the spirit of the puzzle. "If you want the puzzle, you're going to have to duel for it." "My pleasure."

"Let's Duel!" "Before we begin let me ask, who are you?" "I am a thief and a stealer of souls. I'm on a mission to get all the millenium items." "Well then if that's the case...I play Cyber Commander in defence mode!" Cyber Commander appeared but looked different. "Woah...what's going on? Why am I holding a big gun?" He turned around. "And why is Yugi giant?!" "Tristan?" "Yea who else would it be?!" "Where have you taken us and what have you done with my friends?" "We are in the shadow realm playing a shadow game. And your friends? Well you'll just have to find out." Yami growled. "Ok then. I also play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared but the same as before. Different.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I? And why do I look like the Dark Magician Girl, not that I'm complaining. And why does Tristan look like Cyber Commander." Tristan pointed up. I looked up. "And why the hell is Yugi a giant?!" "That's what I said." "Ok well someone has a lot of explaining to do!" "Later. Right now I think we're in a duel." "Really? Oh that would explain the whole 'looking like cards' thing." "Yea." "I end my turn." Both Tristan and I looked up.

Bakura, or whoever that was, drew. "I summon magical White Hat in attack mode. Now my hat attack Cyber Commander." "Uh-oh." In a split second Tristan was gone. "Tristan!" I looked back over to Bakura. "What did you do?! Where did you take him?!" "He's been sent to the grave yard. Remember this is a duel." Fear rushed through me. _If...if this is a real duel then...if we get sent to the graveyard...oh no. _"I end my turn." Yami drew. "I summon Flame Swordsman in attack mode!" "Uh...why am I in a dress?" "It's not a dress. It's armor." "Really? You expect me to believe...that...this...is...armor...I'm the Flame Swordsman aren't I?" "Yep. And I'm the Dark Magician Girl, Tristan is the Cyber Commander..." "Where is he?" I paused for a few. "Grave yard." "WHAT?!" "If you do could stop fighting for a moment." We both looked up. "Flame Swords Man attack!" " Ok... um... you do this... and... you... uh..." "Let me do it! Dark Scepter Blast!" Bakura's life points dropped to 1000.

"I place one card in defence mode...and end my turn." "Let me get this one! Flaming Sword of Battle!" "Joey wait!" To late. Joey sliced the monster to reveal it being a Morphing Jar. "Oops...sorry Yug." "It's not you fault." "Actually it is his fault." Joey just glared at me. "I guess that ends my turn." Bakura drew. "I'll put another monster in face down in defence mode." _It's probably another morphing jar. Better be careful. _" I summon the Dark Magician!" "Uh...what's going on?" "Yugi!" "Wait...how can he be in two places at once." "Because that's the spirit of the puzzle." Joey just looked at us. "Never mind. Yugi your little friend Bakura trapped us in the shadow realy and we're forced to play the shadow game..." "Okay." "And one more thing. Tristan's already been sent to the grave yard." "What?!" "Yea and everyone else is here but Tea."

"Tristan might not be in the grave yard for much longer. I activate Monster Reborn!" "AHH! Huh?" I started snickering. "I was getting chased by a monster and...Oh Yugi, Joey...hi." "Ok so now we're only missing Tea." "Yea...hey wait? Is that a monster?" "Well yea but..." "I got this one." "No Yugi wait!" To late...again. "Dark Magic Attack!" Another morphing jar appeared and was destroyed. "Oh uh...sorry." Yami sighed. "It's ok. Nothing important was in that hand."

"It seems to be my turn. I set one monster face down in defence mode then activate Just Desserts. It'll inflict 100 points of damage for each monster you control." Yami's life points went down by 400. "You ok up there?" "I'm fine. I play a monster face down in defence mode." Tea pooped out from under the card. "Hey guys. What's up?" "Ah!" The four of us rushed over and got in front of Tea. "Uh guys it's a little to early for Halloween...wait am I holding the Magician of Faith's wand?" "Yep." "See Bakura and Yugi are duelin' giants who are fighting for there souls right now." "What do you mean? Yugi's right here." "The big guy's not really me, but not really not me." "That doesn't help." "It has something to do with the Millennium Items. It's magic." "Then I'm not crazy." "Not unless we all are."

"Think of it this way. There are two Yugis—the cool one up there, and the puny one down here." "That's not how it works at all!" "Relax Yug. It was just a joke." "I have the powers of the Dark Magician. I'll show you who's puny." He attacks Bakura's monster. "Yugi calm down!" But it's to late. "Wow nice job." "Thanks." Just then his body is shocked by electricity, and he went numb. Bakura's monster was the Electric Lizard. "Ow..." "Yug. You ok buddy?" "I'm fine..." "I place one card face down and end my turn." "Tristan, Joey get Tea under the card!" "Right."

"Don't bother. I can see her perfectly well. Now I have all five of you right where I want you—right on the field, where you're easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug." "His what?" "His Man-Eater Bug can destroy one monster on the field when it's flipped face up." "I really don't want to go back to the grave yard." "Not to worry, they'll destroy the bug before Bakura plays it." "That won't work. The moment we attack, the card will activate. There's only one way out of this, and we're standing on it—Yami's trap card. But it also requires the sacrifice of a monster. Either way, one of us will be destroyed." "I'll go. This way it'll be taken out...even if I go to." Joey hit him in the stomach with his sword's hilt. "You just got back from the graveyard. I'll do it." Before we could say anything Joey ran up to the Bug. Joey's sword got stuck in it. The bug was thrashing around, Joey hanging on for dear life. "Activate the trap! Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Yami nodded. "I activate Horn of Heaven, sacrificing the Flame Swordsman to destroy the Man-Eater Bug." We watched in horror as Joey disappeared.

"No...my best buddy's gone." "Joey...you're such and idiot." The others looked at me. I started to cry. Even though I barley knew him...I knew he was a hero. "You're an idiot to think we'd let you go through with this! To leave your friends behind." _Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? Oh...I know why. I could of done it myself and saved them all this heartache. I really am a demon. It's not to hard to tell. _"He just saved us all and your still calling him and idiot? You're blaming him?" "No. I'm blaming myself." Tears ran down my cheek and down onto my hand. "I may not know any of you very well...but I do know...that Joey had the true heart of a hero." "Don't worry 'll soon be joining Joey in the graveyard. They can spend an eternity together."

Tea fell on her knees. "Joey sacrificed himself to save us. He can't be gone! He just can't!" She started to cry, activating the Magician of Fate's special ability. "Hey what's happening?" "Tea, the Magician of Fate's special ability will allow Yugi...uh the one up there to pick any magic card from his grave yard!" "And I choose Monster Reborn." Joey formed back on the field. "Joey!" We all were happy to see him. Tea hugged him. "Welcome back Joey." "All right! I'm back!" "You're wasting your time saving these mortals." "My friends are not a waste of time. Make your move!" "I summon Lady of Faith in attack mode! Next I'll play Change of Heart." "That's Bakura's favorite card...uh the real Bakura." "Yes and I'll use it to make you, Yugi betray your companions." "I won't do it!" "I'm afraid...you don't have a choice."

Bakura played the card and the light shone on Yugi. On the card though, was the real, good Bakura. "Bakura!" "I want to help Yugi. But we must act quickly." Bakura took control of the Lady of Faith. "Quick Yugi! Attack me!" "But you'll be sent to the grave yard!" "I don't care. It's better than hurting people and being controlled by the spirit of the millenium ring. Hurry!" "Be quite you fool!" "I think I have a better idea. If the power of the Millennium Ring can pull people's souls from their body's, maybe the Millennium Puzzle can put them back." Yami switched Bakura's soul with Evil Bakura's outing the evil spirit in the Lady of Faith. "Now Yugi, attack him!" "Right. Dark-" "Wait! Can't I do it?" "Well...ok then." "Yay! Dark Scepter Blast!" Lady of Faith was destroyed, along with the evil spirit of the ring.

Bakura started to wake up. "Hey Bakura. You ok?" "I'm fine." I held my hand out to help him up. "Are the others ok?" "Yugi's awake and the others should be waking up shortly." "That's good." "Yea...listen I just wanted to say thanks." "For what?" "Well if it wasn't for you...well the evil spirit of the ring but you all the same...not that you're evil I mean..." "Could you get to the point?" "Uh right...I might not of-" I was cut off by the sound of Joey and Tristan yawning. "Ok...that's awkward." "How about you tell me later." "Deal." We went over to check on the others.

Bakura leaned over. "You guys sleep well?" "AH!" Joey and Tristan jumped into each other's arms in fear. "Hands off!" "You grabbed me!" Yugi, Bakura, Tea and I started laughing. "Ok guys there's something I have to tell you...how do I phrase this?" _"How about you start off with: You're a demon, you're immortal, you're a fairy, you're a bender, your uncle is the Sorcerer Surpreme, Your boyfriend is from the mystic land of K'un L'un or you're the princess of a planet in the magic dimension?" _"You know that just about covers it." The group just looked at me. "I'll just...go now." I ran off, not being able to hear whatever the others were saying.

* * *

**Yea so...that was a long one...sorry 'Evil Spirit of The Ring' is one of my fav episodes so I really wanted to include it. Um I promise...it'll be a while till there's another big one ok? So um...yea but next will be another 2 part so you know...um...please don't be mad at the big chapter thing and I guess I'll see you next time...Bye**

**Espeon-Bye!**


	8. Rainy Day Duel Part 1

Chapter 8: Rainy Day Duel Part 1

I fell onto the grass. It was still dark. Somewhere around midnight. I didn't bother making a fire. "I am such an idiot." _"I'd ask why you think that...but I might already know." _"I should of just acted mortal...uh...normal...both!" _"A thing can only be that which it is." _I sat up and looked at her. "Why are you..." _"I don't know. It usually works." _I just stared at her. "Word of advice: Proverbs are NOT your thing." _"Eh." _"She's right though. You're not mortal so stop acting like one It wouldn't work." "Really? Cuz I've been acting mortal for 7 years of my life. Most of the time anyway." "Eh." _Guess that's it. End of conversation._ I fell asleep.

"Do you think she's ok?" _"I don't know. Maybe I could poke her with my tail." _"Azumaril! That is no way to act." _"Ok then. I'll splash her with water gun." _"Do that and you'll be the 1st ear-less azumaril." It gulped. "Oh good. She is awake." I yawned then looked at my phone. _12:30? You gotta be kidding me._ I looked up at her. She was about 15 with blue hair in a braid and put on her shoulder. "So..." "I was worried. There wasn't a fire or anything. I was starting to think you were-" _"Dead? Destroyed? Not alive?" _"Azumaril!" _"What? It's the truth." _"Well you don't have to say it like...huh?" I got up and dusted the grass off of me. "I think I know what's going on." She looked at me.

"You're in the Duelist kingdom tournament. You are some how related to Terry and Kitten. You specialize in water pokemon and duel monsters. And you wanna duel."

"Wow...that's impressive. An all is correct. I am in the tournament. Kitten and Terry are my cousins. I do specialize in water types and water monsters. And I do want to duel." "Ok then." "Fine."

She walked over to a cliff. "And we're stopping here because?" "Because we have to go down the cliff to get to the dueling arena." "You're kidding." "Nope." She walked down a rock stair way. We were on a beach when we saw the arena. We both go on a different end...obviously. I went to put my deck down...but I couldn't. "What the hell? What's the big idea?" She laughed a bit. "You have to have at least 1 water card to activate the board." "Seriously?" "Yep. If you don't have one you have to give up." I looked through my deck. _Come on. Just 1 water card. I could of swore...ah ha! Oh wait... _"Um...would aqua count?" "Yes. Aqua is water after all." _Right. Der. _"Ok then." i slid my 'Siren of the Sea' in. She slid a monster into the card slot as well. Both boards opened. "Um...where's the card?" "It'll be released after the duel ends." _Jeesh._ "Are you ready to duel?" "Definitely." "Ok then."

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

**Yes I know this one sucked.**

**Espeon-Then why'd you write it like that?**

**Because I have mild writers block. And I'm making up for it with a big duel...Oh...hi.**

**Espeon-Ello.**

**Well...this is awkward. The duel was suppose to be a surprise.**

**Espeon-Mmhmm.**

**Well um...erase the thought from your minds and...don't look back up!**

**Espeon-Yea that'll help.**

**You know I wonder if Azumaril could whack you with it's tail.**

**Espeon-You wouldn't dare...**

**Oh would I? **

**Espeon-You better not.**

**Why? *Brings out pokeball***

**Espeon- That'll be worse then...then...*eyes tear up* Getting thrown out a window! *Cries.***

**Will you ever let that go? You scared me!**

**Espeon-Right...sure...Waaaa!**

**Big cry baby. Any ways...the next chapter will be longer and the duel will start. As you may of noticed I'm using 'water' as a...whatever you call it. Note that water decks are used by Mako Tsunami in the original series and Shark in Zexal. (I'm not a fan of 5Ds or GX so deal.) So I'll see ya next time.**

**Espeon-WAAAAAAAA!**

***Sighs* If I get you a poffin will you feel better?**

**Espeon-*Stops Crying* Ok.**

***Rolls Eyes.***


	9. Rainy Day Duel Part 2

Chapter 9: Rainy Day Duel Part 2

"Before we begin I should probably ask your name." "Latara Hanu. Yours?" "Rain." _Makes sense. _"Ok then 'Rain'. I'll start off by playing two monster face down in defence mode. I also play 1 cards face down. I end my turn with that." "Hmm. Ok then. Well I play the magic card Flood. It will cause all monsters face down in defence mode to switch to attack mode. It'll also wash away all of your face down cards. So let's see what weak monsters you were hiding."When the water washed away there were two monsters. Flame Archer Girl and Dark Magician Girl. "Oh wow." She acted surprised. "A monster with 1500 attack points and 2000 attack points? Wow." "Oh act all confident now but you won't later on." "Sure..."

"My turn. I draw. I play Siren of the Sea. In defence mode." It got a 300 attack point field bonus. _No der she'd have a siren of the sea. But it's stronger in attack mode so...why'd she put it in defence? _"I play one card face down and end my turn." "Ok then." _This won't be easy. But I can do it! _"I play 2 cards face down. I end my turn." "Ok then. I draw." She drew her card and looked at it for almost 3 minutes. "I play Water Swordsman. In attack mode." _That's like Joey's Flame Swordsman. Only...water. _"Now attack her Flame Archer Girl." My life points dropped down by 600. "Ok then. If you wanna play it that way." I drew my card. _Well...ok. _"I play the magic card Wings of a Dark Angel. It'll boost my Dark Magician Girl's attack points to 2700. Neat huh?" "Sure. You can blast 900 of my life points away. But will it do ya any good?" "Well yea. You'd be down by 900 life po-Where are you going with this?" "Wow...it didn't work. Oh well it's still your turn." "Yea it is. Now My Dark Magician Girl attack her Water Swordsman! Dark Scepter Blast!" Her life points dropped. "Well!"

She drew. "I put my Siren in attack mode." _Why would she...? _"Next I play Arial, Mermaid Enchantress of the Sea!" _1450 attack points? Ok this is weird. _"Finally I play polymerization to fuse my Mermaid and Siren to-" "Wait a sec. Isn't a mermaid and a siren almost the same thing?!" "Well...yea but...oh just hush and let me complete my move! I fuse them to create...The Screaming..." She mumbled the last part. "What?" "..." "Huh?" "M..." "What?" "THE SCREAMING MIMI!" I started snickering. "Screaming Mimi? Wow." "Well it still has 2800 attack points!" "Ooh...you are right." "Yea. Attack!" "Nope! I play Mystic Box!" "Huh?" "Just watch the magic. 1st my monster goes into the box." My Dark Magician Girl went into one of the boxes. "Then your monster..." Her *Snicker* Screaming Mimi went into another box. "And now...bring on the swords!" Swords rained down and went into the 1st box. "Are you insane?! Shish kabobing your own monster?!" "Am I? Behold!" The door opened and instead of my Dark Magician Girl it was her *Snickers again* Mimi. "Huh?!" "Yea."

"Well it's my move." She started chuckling evilly. "Well that's not creepy at all." "Luna...you can say that again." "Well-" "Not really!" "I play the trap Watery Grave! It allows me to summon any water monster from my deck as long as it is the same level as the monster who destroyed my other monster." "So a level 6 monster?" "Mmhmm. And I choose Elemental Hero: Mermaid Warrior. A card I've wanted to play for a while." It hit me. "So that card you drew the other turn...was the Mermaid Warrior?" "Nope. It was one of the 1st cards I drew." "Wow...so why didn't you summon it?" "This monster can't simply be summoned. It either needs a sacrifice or be summoned by a magic or trap card." "Oh...so you were waiting for me to destroy a monster with my Dark Magician Girl...but why didn't you do it before?" She was silent for a sec."I forgot. But no matter! Say bye bye to the warrior anyway." "Huh?" "I'm sacrificing it so I can summon...Anael, The Mermaid Knight!" "Jeesh. Enough with the sacrificing and what not." "Haters gonna hate." "Woah...Luna you...you actually sounded...teen." "I pick things up." "But still your little mermaid doesn't have near enough attack points to defeat my Dark Magician Girl." "True..."

"Well are you ending your move?" "Almost. I play one card face down and activate Water Shield. An accessory card. It equips my monster with an unbreakable shield for one turn. Ok then. Your move." _She's stalling. But why? _"I draw." I looked down at my card. _This could do nicely. _"I play the magic card Magic's Trick. This'll let me play any magic card even if I don't have all the requirements" I went through my deck and pulled out my Demon Girl Trio card. "I'm playing my Demon Girl Trio card." My 3 Demon Girls appeared. "I have 4 Dark type monsters. I am on a roll!" "Yea...sure." "Sadly I can't do anything since your monster has that shield. So I put my Dog and Cat Demon Girl in defence mode."

"Ok then. Well...I draw." She was hesitating. "I think she's scared." "Why would you say that?" "Because. Look at the way she's drawing her card." I turned my head. Her hand was shaking a bit and moving slower than usual. By this time the sun had started peaking through. She let out a deep sigh then put her hand over her deck. "Wait you're...you're surrendering?" "Yep. I have no other plays. That and even if I did...your team would just beat my butt."

_"You're surrendering? But Rain why?" "She just said why genius." "Well obviously that but..." _"Azumaril it's ok." "Wow..." "What?" "It just doesn't seem right." She looked puzzled. "I mean...I'm used to either beating someone...of losing." "You seriously want to continue." The sun was peaking through. I shook my head. "Nah. I'd feel bad beating you into a paste." She laughed a bit. "Yea so..." I took my Siren back out of slot and got down. "Here. Take these." She handed me two star chips and a card. "Water Goddess huh?" "For good luck." She smiled then hugged me. "Ok...um...oxygen please." "Oh...sorry." "Hey could I see Anael?" "Um...sure." I gripped the card then slightly pulled. "Um...so...what happened? Was it some sort of magic trick?" "Kinda." I flipped my wrist to show a card. "What the?!" She looked at her card then mine. "It's called magic." "Sure...and I'm an actual mermaid." "Well. Possibly." She laughed again. "The sun's almost up. I better go."

"Farewell!" "Later!" _  
_

_"So where are we heading_ now?""I don't know." I looked behind me to find that Rain and Azumaril were gone. "Maybe we could find the gang." _"But...what do you think they'll think?" _I stopped. "I don't know but...I'm not normal in there case but...I am in my case." _"So..." _"So let's go find the gang." _"OK!" _And we set off to find Yugi and the gang once again.

* * *

**I know, I know that was real cheesy! **

**Espeon-But sweet.**

**Yea. Wait when did you get so sweet?**

**Espeon-Well since Luna left I kinda had to take over.**

**You don't have a sweet spot in your whole body.**

**Espeon-No. You're thinking of Kaiba.**

**Touche. Ok then well maybe you do and maybe I'll finally duel with my natural element!**

**Espeon-Huh?**

**Natural Element!**

**Espeon-...WHAT?!**

***Facepalms* Never Mind. See ya next time I gotta explain to Espeon. Bye!**

**Espeon-Bye! Ooh poffin!**

**Hey that's mine!**

**Espeon-I found it!**

**But I made it!**

**Espeon-Sure!**

**Lucario-Ugh. *Turns webcam off***


	10. Fighting Fire with Darkness Part 1

Chapter 10: Fighting Fire With Darkness Part 1

_"Hello? Helloooo? Helloooooooooooo?! Latara snap out of it!" _"She's right. You've been staring at that card since 6:04 a.m." _"What's so interesting about it any way?" _"Nothing. It's just a card." I slipped it back into my deck and stood up, dusting myself off. _"Good. Now can we please try to find Yugi and the gang?"_ "Sure. Let's...Woah!" A blast of fire came right towards us. "What the hell?!" _ "What was that?!" "Victini!"_

"Victini? Never heard of it. Let's see..." 'Victini the Victory Pokemon. It is said that this Pokémon brings victory. It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it. When it shares the infinite energy it creates, that being's entire body will be overflowing with power.' "Wow. That's one powerful Pokemon." "I know." I looked up to see a girl about 16 with red hair in a high pony tail. I raised my Victini so well." _"Yep. Best trainer ever." "My trainer is the best!" _"Espeon cut it out. It's a Fire AND Psychic type. Don't mess with it." "Your trainer sure is smart. My Victini is at it's top level." _"I could take it!" _"Espeon!" I snapped at her. _"What? I could." "Like a little kitty could take me on." "Like a little rat can beat me." "I am not a rat!" "Sure look like one." _"Espeon!" I snapped at her again. _"Well she does!" _"You know, Victini does look rat-like." "Shush! Both of you!" "Both?" "Uh..."

_"What do you want?! And why did you attack us?!" "Don't blame me. It was my trainer who told me to." "But you did do it." "Well yea...but still."  
_"But seriously. What do you want?" "Why all I want is simple." "Let me guess..." "I want a duel." "Figured." "So?" I sighed then looked at my glove. _Well...if I beat her then I'll have 10 star chips. And a possible... _"Ok then I accept."

The girl smiled then walked towards the woods. "Come on." "Um...ok." We followed her into the woods. We walked for a while. _"Are we there yet?" "No! Now shush you little kitten." _Espeon hissed a bit.

"Ok. We...are...here!" I saw a dueling arena and a lot of red and orange trees. I looked down to see red and orange leaves. The girl was distracted talking to her pokemon so I took a quick 'aerial' peak. "Woah..." Espeon levitated herself up. Almost falling down a few times. _"Cool. It's a whole patch of..." _"Autumn." I turned around. "Everything else looks like Spring or Summer. But this part is completely Autumn." "Um...I think she's done talking." "Oh...thanks Luna." I flew back down.

"There you are." "Yea sorry I...tripped." "Um...ok. Well then this is the dueling arena!" "Nice." We got up onto the dueling stands.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

**Hello!**

**Espeon-Ello!**

**That's my line!**

**Espeon-Well you didn't use it so I did.**

**Meany.**

**Espeon-Whatever.**

**STOP COPYING ME!**

**Espeon-I'm not. You're copying me.**

**-_- Ugh never mind.**

**Espeon-Okie Dokie.**

**...Wow.**

**Espeon-Well anyway I got nothing else to say and my kibble's getting stale so see ya!**

**Bye! Thank God. Well it's just me and I also have nothing to say so See Ya Later!**

**...I said...See Ya Later!**

**...Ugh...Stupid Voice Command. *Shuts off webcam manually***


	11. Fighting Fire with Darkness Part 2

Chapter 11: Fighting Fire With Darkness Part 2

"You know I've done this a lot." "Done what?" "Not ask the person who's dueling me their name." "My friends call me Firefly." "All my friends call me Latara. Mainly 'cuz that's my name." "Well no derp." _Oh she's good. _ "So 2 star chips to whoever wins?" "Pretty much." "Well ok then." "Good. Now let's get this duel started."

"You can have the 1st move." "Ok then." I looked at my hand. _Magic, Magic, Trap, Magic, Harpie Girl...Well at least it's something. _"I play 1 card face down and end my turn." "Ok then. I play Magma Whip in Defence mode. I end my turn." _She's waiting for something...but what? _"Ok then. I draw." _Ok then so know I have 2 monsters 2 magic cards and 1 trap card. Ugh I'm gonna need a lot more than that. Come on think Latara think! Of course! The 3 Elemental Goddesses I have. That might just help. _"I play Siren of the Sea in defence mode. I also play Harpie Girl in defence mode and end my turn. "Well then. This will be no fun so how about I get to the good part. I sacrifice my Magma Whip to summon a good friend of mine. Ignition Harpie!" _So...like Harpie Girl? _

"Ignition Harpie is like any other harpie only it's a fire monster." "Ok then. Wait...other harpie? So Harpie girl?" "And Harpie Lady, Cyber Harpie all of those." I just gave her a blank stair. "Oh wow. You don't know that there are more harpies? And you call yourself a duelist." "What...ever. Finish your move." "Well then. Ignition Harpie attack her Harpie Girl! Fire Claw!" "Why'd you attack? My Harpie was in defence mode." "Thanks to Ignition Harpie's special ability you still take the damage." My life points dropped to 1600. "Your turn." _Jeesh. _"Ok then. I play a card face down and end my turn."

"I play Fire Witch in defence. I also play Winged Fire Princess is defence mode. That ends my turn." "Ok so are any of us ever going to attack again?" "Maybe..." _Oh no. She's gonna attack on her next turn. _ "I play one more card face down then end my turn." "Well I sacrifice my Fire Witch to summon Higher Fire Witch. I also sacrifice my Winged Fire Princess to summon my Fire Queen." "Anything else?" "Nope." "Figured. Ok then my turn."

_Ok then. Heart of the Cards...I think. _I drew. "I play Earth Goddess in attack mode!" "So...you beat my cousin Terry eh?" "Yea. I also beat your other cousin and your sis." "Well then. Finish your move." "Ok. Well I activate Earth Goddess' special ability. By giving up 1000 life points I can summon any monster I want." I picked a card out of my deck. "I play Water Goddess! Then end my turn." She started laughing. "Thank you for lowering your life points." _Crap. _

"I sacrifice my Fire Queen and Higher Fire Witch to summon my Fire Goddess." All three goddesses had 3000 attack points. Even the Air Goddess. "But all 3 have 3000 life points. "Your point?" "How will it help?" "It will when I do this! I play Salamandra! Boosting my Goddess' attack points by 700. So Attack her Earth Goddess!" _AHH! _"Stop forgetting your traps!" "Oh right. I play Mirror Force!" "I play Fire Wall. This will stop the attack and only cost me have of what the attack is." "So...350? Out of 2000?" "Yes." "Ok...well my turn."

"I play Shadow Ninja Girl!" My Ninja Girl appeared right on cue. "Next I play Pot of Greed." I drew two cards. "Yes! I play Yang the Angel of Light. I also sacrifice my Ninja Girl to summon Yin Angel of Darkness. Next I play Wings of a Light Angel and Wings of a Dark Angel. Finally I combine my angels to create Tao the Angel of Balance!" With 5000 attack points Tao had more than enough points to defeat her Fire Goddess.

"Now Attack! Balance Blast!" Her life points dropped down to 0. "Wow...I can't believe it. I lost...with almost all of my life points." "Yep."

_"She lost? Piper lost?" "Who's Piper?" _"I'm Piper. That's my real name. I'm called Firefly because of my love for Fire types and Fire monsters." "Oh." "Yea. SOOOOO here." She handed me 2 star chips and her Fire Goddess card. "Thanks." "You'll need it if your gonna be in the finals." "Really?" "Yea." "Why?" "Let's just say that my sister and my cousins aren't the only ones who use the elements." "Um...ok." "Check ya later." _"Bye Kitty." "Later you little rat." _"Bye Piper."

I looked down at my glove. _10 star chips and 4 cards. This is amazing. "So what are we doing now?" _"What we were always doing. Trying to find Yugi and the gang." "Luna...I couldn't of said it better myself." _"Well then let's go!" _"I second that 'Let's Go'." "Well then...Let's Get Goin'!"

* * *

**Ello!**

**Espeon-Hey!**

**So That's it for me dueling...at least for a while. **

**Espeon-Until the finals.**

**Yep. SOOOOOOO next up there will be a meet up with the gang.**

**Espeon-How will the react to your secret?**

**Um...you already know.**

**Espeon-But our readers don't.**

**Right...*snickers***

**Espeon-What's so funny? **

**Well...remember the time I scared Joey so bad he almost peed himself.**

**Espeon-I thought he did?**

**I'm almost positive he did a little.**

**Espeon-*Snickers* Maybe.**

**Well before we pass out from laughing so hard I think we should shut the webcam off. SOOOOOOO Buh-Bye!**

**Espeon-Buh-Bye **

***Turns camera off***


	12. Where's Our Joey?

Chapter 12: Where's our Joey?

I was twisting and turning. "Will you stop? Your making me air sick!" "How can a spirit get air sick? How can a spirit get sick?!" "I don't know but..." She put her hands over her mouth like she was about to puke. "Ok! Just don't puke in the necklace...I guess." _"Will you two stop your bickering? It's making me nauseous."_ "Well sorry Princess Pinkie." _"Stop calling me Pinkie!" _"Well...you are pink." "Luna's got a good point." "That isn't the reason you were calling her pinkie?" "No. I've always called her Pinkie." "Why? She was brown before." "But she was tiny." Espeon just scoffed.

We kept flying. "Isn't that the gang?" I looked down. "I think it is!" I flew down. "Shh. They're sleeping." I flew up into the tree they were sleeping under. _Wonder where Tea is. Probably the bushes. _I looked up at the moon and a few minutes later fell asleep.

I awoke when the tree I was in started shaking. _"It's an earthquake!" _"Espeon it's not an earthquake. That is highly improbable." "Yes, yes it is." _"You and your logic." _"Well..." "Will you guys stop YOUR bickering. It's starting to make me nauseous." "Sorry." I peered down. "Seems like Joey is having a night mare." _"Think we should wake him?" _"Well of course."

I wrapped my legs around the branch and flung backwards. I was upside down and right above Joey. And I mean right above. I can still hear him snoring. Espeon started poking him with her tail. "Espeon!" I snapped quietly. _"Sorry."_ I started shaking him."Joey...Joey...Yo Joey!" He popped up, almost hitting me in the head. I flung back up and around right in time.

"Huh? Latara!" I got down. "Hey Joey." I started kicking the ground a bit with my foot. "Nice to see ya." "Same. Maybe we should wake the others up." _"On it!" _Espeon started jumping on Tristan. She gently tickled Yugi. What? She has a sweet side. Yugi sat up and yawned. "Latara?" "The one and only. Hey." "Hi. I didn't think we'd run back into you." "Neither did I..." We were interrupted by Tristan. "Ah! I just had the weirdest dream. I-" "I'm sure it involves pudding." "How'd you know?" I facepalmed. "Oh wait. Latara. Hey!" I slightly lowered my hand. "Hi." Espeon jumped on his shoulder. _"Don't forget moi!" _The boys gave her a blank stare. "It means 'me' in French." We all turned to see Tea coming out of the bushes. "Morning guys...and girl? Latara!" She ran up and hugged me. "Um...air...please!" "Sorry." She let go. "It's just so glad to have another girl back. "What about Mai? She was just here..hey wait...where is she?" "She left. But she left you a note." She handed a piece of paper to Yugi.

"Wait...who's Mai?" "Mai is a duelist. She won 8 star chips." "Speaking of star chips...how many do ya have?" I put my left hand up and turned it back and forth. "WHAT?! YOU HAVE 10?!" "Mmmhmm. " _"And..." _Espeon used her psychic and pulled my 4 elemental goddesses out of my deck. _"She won these." _She turned them around. "Oh wow..." "Cool." "Hey Yug...have you ever seen these?" "No. I haven't." "Really? I didn't realize they were rare..." "Not only rare...I think they're one of a kinds." I gave him a surprised look. "Really?" _Why would those girls give me one of a kind cards? _"Soooooo...how'd you get them? I mean besides winning them." "That's it. I just won them. The duelists I beat gave them to me." "But...why?" I just shrugged. "Well if we're done talkin'. Let's Go!" Joey started walking into the woods.

"I wonder how many duelists are left on the island." "I heard about a dozen got shipped off yesterday." "I'm sure more have been shipped off by now." Tea added. "A lot of them were very strong duelists. Maybe we're next." We all looked at each other. "Nah!" We all answered, very confidently. "Ok well that might be a bit of a false statement. But still. Over half of the original duelists have probably been eliminated." "But those guys just wanted the prize. You and Joey have much more at stake." I stopped in my tracks and hung my head down. The gang looked back at me. "What's wrong?" I wanted to look back up but for some reason...I couldn't. "Oh boy." "Tea what's the matter with you?" "Nothing. But..." She walked back over to me. "You don't have a real reason you're doing this is there?" "No...not really." I started to cry. "Oh come on! Suck it up!" I slightly looked back up a Joey. "You're a demon for pete's sake! You shouldn't be cryin' just because you're the only one in this group, who's in the tournament and doesn't have a reason to be doin' this dang thing!" I wiped the tears off my face. "You know...if you replaced a word in that sentence with a different one...you might of gotten through to me better." Joey gave me a confused look. "Never mind. But thanks anyway." I gently hit him on the shoulder. "Dimwitt."

We kept walking. "Wait a sec..." We looked back. "What now?" "We're being spied on...I know it." "You're paranoid." "Yea Joey. You've been jumpy since you woke up this morning." "I'm telling you we're being stalked." "Sure..." I rolled my eyes. "I'll prove it!" He walked off all in a huff back into the woods. "What was that all about?" "I have no clue." "I guess we should take a break and wait for Joey." "Well..." I put my hand into my bag and pulled out a picnic blanket. (No I didn't pack one!) "Let's have lunch!" "But...there's no food." "Oh really?" I pointed to the blanket. Some plates with food and some water bottles appeared. "Oh wow!" "It pays to be magic." "No kidding." "Dibs on the noodles!" "Tristan!" "What? She can make more." Tea smacked him. "She's not a maid!" "But..." "Well if he's calling dibs on the noodles...I call dibs on the fruit!" "Bakura don't you start!" Yugi and I were laughing. "Don't be shy. Dig in Yugi!" "Well..." "Come on. There was a reason I poofed all this food." He smiled. "Ok then."

A few hours passed by. "Where is Joey?" "I don't know." _"We should go find him." _"Well no duh." I packed everything up and started sniffing around. (Dog demon remember?) "I got his scent!" "Ok...that's just weird." "Dog Demon. Helloooo!" "Well...if it finds Joey..." "Follow Me!" I ran back through the woods and over to a fountain of some sort. "I don't get it...his scent's here...but he's not here." "Guys look!" We all looked over at Tea. She picked up a wallet and looked inside. "It's Joey's!" "He'd never leave that behind." _Hmm... _"Hey Tea." "Yea?" "Can I borrow that?" "Um...ok." She handed me the wallet. I took a deep breath and focused...really focused. The wallet began to have a light, black glow around it. "Woah..." I stopped focusing. "Got him."

"So...where are we going?" "I'm not to sure where." "Then where have you been leading us?!" "To Joey!" "But you said..." "I said I didn't know where we're going but I do know wherever we're going, Joey's there." "That...makes no sense." I turned around, running backwards. "It's magic. It wouldn't make sense to mere mortals." "Wait...were we just insulted?" "Depends on your point of view." "So we were?" "Yes...if you think being called a mortal is bad." "Um..." "His aura's getting stronger." "Meaning?" "He's getting closer. Or we're getting closer to him."

We kept running. I finally stopped at a cave. "Why are we stopping?" "Because if my mana readings are correct, Joey's in this cave." "Well then...let's go find him." "Right. Follow me." I started to slowly walk into the cave, not knowing what'll be in there. "Ok guys remember; We don't know what we'll find in here. So just be careful." "Yea we got it." "Fine. But if you get killed don't say I didn't warn you!" I walked in. The others started looking at each other. Very worried. I walked back out. "I won't actually let you die!" "Oh...right." We all walked in. _Come on Joey...please be okay._

* * *

**Hello Dueling Fans!**

**Espeon-Hello.**

**Ok so this is in sync with Episode 17 Arena of The Lost Souls-Part 1. **

**Espeon-Mmhmm.**

**So the next one would be in sync to Episode 18 Arena of The Lost Souls-Part 2. Give or Take.**

**Espeon-Give or Take.**

**Stop repeating me ok?**

**Espeon-ok.**

**...**

**Espeon-...**

**STOP IT!**

**Espeon-Ok.**

**Anyway...I hope you guys liked it. I know it was a little less wordy than normal but I ran out of ideas.**

**Espeon-Writers Block**

**Not quite. I've watched the episode and it mainly revolves around what happened to Joey. This one revolves around how the gang found him... **

**Espeon-It originally revolves around both. **

**Well...yea...kinda...ok pretty much. But it switches back and forth so I had to make it on just the gang. Case in point it took a while. **

**Espeon-So I'll guess we'll see you next time.**

**Yep. Bye!  
**

**Espeon-Bye!**


	13. The Arena of Lost Souls

Chapter 13: The Arena of Lost Souls.

We walked into the cave. _"Whoever created this cave didn't have very good sense of decor."_ "I know right?" Tea opened one of the coffins. "AHHH!" "Tea, what's wrong?" "SKELETON!" We looked over at Tea who had a skeleton right at her feet. "There's nothing to be afraid of." I kicked the skeleton, knocking the head off. "I...I guess." We kept walking.

After running about a mile we stopped to catch our breath. "Um guys? Where's Bakura?" "I don't know. We didn't take any turns." "AHHHHHH!" "Bakura!" And then Bakura came running towards us, with a skeleton hanging onto his back. "HELP! GET IT OFF ME!" "AHHHH!" we all started freaking and running madly down the tunnels. "GET THIS THING OFF ME!" I stopped. "Hold on Bakura!" He kept panicking. "Hold still!" He wouldn't. "Ugh." I blasted wind right over to him. The skeleton broke and the head rolled over to Tristan, who stepped on it. Bakura was panting. "Thanks." "No problem." "How...how did you do that?!" "What? you mean Air Bend?" "I guess." "Well..." All of a sudden we heard a rumble. "Guys...what's that?" We turned to see a boulder coming towards us. "BOULDER!"

We started running. "Woah!" Bakura tripped and got caught in the boulder. "Bakura!" "We can't stop! Come on!" I grabbed Tea's wrist and pulled her. "Oh no. A dead end!" "Well there's no other option. We have to stand and fight." "Are you insane?!" "You can't fight a rock!" "Well it's better then doing nothing." He went to hit the rock and when he did it popped like a balloon. Bakura was under the balloon, whimpering in fear. "Bakura! You're ok!" Tea hugged him. "Yea but...how?" "The rock was fake. It was just a balloon that had a speaker in it to make the rumbling sound." "Really?" _"Yes really!"_ "Pegasus probably did this." "If he did, he spared no expense to scare us half to death."

We kept running when we heard another rumbling sound. "What now?" I looked up. "Cave in!" They started running. "Yugi watch out!" "Huh?" There was a rock that was just about to flatten him. I quickly kicked the ground. Yugi wound up flipping but didn't get squished. I jumped over the rock. Give or take. "You ok?" "I guess." "Come on! We gotta find Joey!" "Right."

We ran about another mile. "Joey!" "Hey Joey!" "Where are you bud?!" "Joey!" _"Dimwit!"_ "Where are you Joey?!" We ran into an arena. "Why are you dueling in a graveyard?" "Cuz these three creeps ganged up on him and forced me into it." "This duel is over!" I went to get Joey but two creeps jumped in front of me. "You're not going anywhere girly." "Oh yea? What are you going to do about it?" The one guy snickered then went to strike. I grabbed his wrist and barely twisted my own wrist. He went flying. _New record. _The other one started to step back but still was in the way of getting to Joey.

"This duel is illegal!" "Not quite. When Joey threw down his Star Chips, he accepted the duel. So it may be illegal with Duelist Kingdom rules but it's still legal." "With what rules?" "Mine." "Well that's original." I rolled my eyes. "In that case, Joey's just going to have to beat these punks, and for a little added motivation...Joey, catch!" Tristan threw Joey his wallet. "So Wheeler, what's it going to be? Are you going to cut and run, or part with your Star Chips the hard way?" " "I'm tired of your smart remarks, who are ya anyway?" The guy had a smirk on his face. "Bandit Keith."

"Who?" "The Intercontinental Champion that Kaiba told us about. Bandit Keith has only lost one challenge, and that's to Pegasus." "Now I understand why Bonz has outsmarted me at every turn." "You ought to just pack up and go home—Bonz has the perfect strategy." "Nobody's getting into Pegasus' castle but us." "You've fought your last duel." Joey looked at the picture that was in his wallet.

"I play one monster face down in defence mode." "Bonz has a special card that will render your defenses useless." "Bonz can't possibly do 'dat with one card!" "Are you sure? I play the card Stop Defence!" Joey's monster went into attack mode. Bonz's zombies' attack points increased again, and Dragon Zombie destroyed Joey's last defense monster, Tiger Axe. Bandit Keith laughed. "It's the end of the road for you, Wheeler."

"Joey don't give up!" "You can do this bud!" "Go Joey!" _"Kick this creep's butt!"_ "Show 'em what you got Dimwit!" "You can do this!" "I won't quit. I summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and will use it to destroy Pumpking!" Bonz's life points dropped down to 855. "Nice going Joey." "Bonz, it's just a minor setback. Your remaining monsters still have plenty of attack power." "Right. Dragon Zombie take out Joey's Red-Eyes!" Joey's life points dropped down to 150 life points.

_It looks pretty desperate. The only monster Joey has left is Battle Warrior, a weak monster with an attack of only 700. _"Yugi is there any way Joey can win?" "Joey's in a big jam. I don't know if he...wait a minute! Joey, you have a magic card that can turn the whole duel around!" "I do? I do!" Joey drew. "I play Battle Warrior. Next I play Shield and Sword, a magic card that can switch the attack and defense points of all the monsters on the field. All the zombies have zero defense points, so their attacks become zero, making them easy prey for my Battle Warrior. Attack!"

"They are all destroyed, and since they have zero attack points, they can't be revived. Joey wins!" We were all cheering. For once Espeon let me hug her with people watching. Or just hug her. She's like that. Joey got off the stand, got his Star Chips and walked over to us. "Sorry for dragging you guys into this mess." "No biggie." "Next time don't be so quick to run off on your own." "The worry nearly killed Bakura!" Tea and Bakura laughed. "It's okay—we know it wasn't your fault." _"Now let's get out of these tunnels." _

We walked the same path as before...without the whole boulders and cave in thing. We finally got to the end. We were just about to go through when a boulder got rolled across it. "Hey!" "Let us out!" "Um...no." We could hear laughing from the other side. When the laughing died down and the others were tired from trying to move the boulder, I took a shot. "Stand back." I took a deep breath and slammed my hands onto the boulder. There was some dust but nothing more. "Oh come on!" "Was something suppose to happen?" "Yes! This rock was supposed to blow up into millions of peaces or move or at least blow up into a million peaces!" "How?" _"Well thanks to a certain mishap Latara is the only person besides the avatar to be able to bend all 4 elements." _"But we'll get to that later." I tried Earth Bending it again. It failed. "Come on! Budge!" "Latara, it won't work." I sighed. "Maybe your right Luna." _Are we really trapped in here?_

* * *

**Ello Dueling Fans!**

**Espeon-Hi.**

**Keeping it simple...ok. Well you may be wondering: How can someone other than the avatar bend all 4 elements? You also may be wondering what the heck bending is, depending on the fact if you've watched Avatar the Last Airbender or not.**

**Bending: Bending is an ability that certain people are born with. **

**Earth Bending: The 1st Earth benders were the badger moles. Legend has it that two lovers who couldn't be together because of a war between there people learned from the Badger Moles and built a maze.**

**Water Bending: Believe it or not the 1st water bender was the moon. The people of the water tribes' ancestors saw how the moon pushed and pulled the tides and learned to do it them selves.**

**Fire Bending: The 1st Fire benders were the dragons. That's really all I got. I remember the 1st human fire benders were the Sun Warriors. But other than that...**

**Air Bending: The 1st air benders were the Sky Bison. I guess the Air Nomads learned from them. I'm not to sure on that either.**

**The Avatar: A person who was reincarnated from the previous avatar. The Avatar Cycle goes... Air Nomad, Water Bender, Earth Bender, Fire Bender.**

**Well there you go. A nice lesson.**

**Espeon-Still haven't told everyone how...**

**I know. Don't worry the next chapter will have the answer. Also I'll be putting it in my one story: Winx Mission Enchantix. And no it's not up yet. It won't be for a while. **

**Espeon-Why do you have to go in order? You don't now.**

**Different. I put the stories of different things differently. Not the same outline.**

**Espeon-Whatever.**

**Well I guess I'll see you next time. Bye!**

**Espeon-Bye.**


	14. Double Trouble Duel Part 1

Chapter 14: Double Trouble Duel - Part 1

Tea looked at me. "Latara...what did Espeon mean by 'mishap'?" I sighed. "Ok so a few weeks ago..." Flashback!

'The Winx and I were battling this evil Wizard named Valtor.' 'Winx?' 'Valtor?' 'Wizard?' 'The Winx are fairies. Valtor is...well was an evil demon/wizard who wanted to take over the magic dimension.' 'Magic Dimension?' 'Yea. It's where I'm from. Any ways we were toying around with his little box...'

Stella blasted the box. Next Aisha did. Then Flora, then Musa then I did finally it bounced over to Tecna. "Oops. All empty." Valtor looked over. "The Spell of the Elements! I can't lose it!" 'Valtor dived for the spell.' "Oh no you don't!" 'I dived after him. Well really the spell.' "Bye Bye!" 'With my demon speed I rushed past him.' "Almost...got it. Woah!" 'I had to dodge a lot of blasts. I just about had it when...one of those blasts hit. I fell right into the spell. I...merged with it I guess. Next thing I know, I'm bending all the elements.'

"Neat." "Yea...the only problem is that I don't have anyone to teach me so I try the best I can." "Well you try." "Yeah but it would still be nice if you could move the rock." "Joey!" "What?" Tea rolled her eyes. "So what are the elements you can bend?" "Well the main elements are Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Others include Lightning bending, Ice bending, Water bending to heal and a very powerful and dangerous one...blood bending." Tristan shivered. "B-b-blood bending?" "Yeah. Bending the water inside another living thing." "Remind me not to get on your bad side." "It's ok. I won't use it. I can't..." Flashback number 2!

"What did you do with them Dren?!" "Me? Why would you accuse me of doing anything?" "Because you're evil!" "Evil? What a strong word." He 'teleported' behind me. "I'd use the words 'not good'." Then teleported back to his original spot. "Just tell me what you did to the others!" "If you really must know." Dren snapped his fingers and 5 snake things appeared with each one of them holding a different mew. _No...Rene...Kiki...Bridget...Corina...Zoey... _"They're not dead. Just unconscious...for now." "Spirit-" "I wouldn't attack." Dren snapped his fingers again and the snakes squeezed the girls. "Stop!" "Make me." I could hear the mews' pleas for help. _Latara help! Please! Get us out of here! Help! Latara! _

"Enough!" There was a noise coming from the snakes...and Dren. It sounded like they were choking...almost. I looked up and saw that the snakes have been either knocked out of killed. Dren was almost at the breaking point. "Dren I'll finish you off once and for all!" "Really? Would you kill your friends to do it?" I looked over to see that I had the girls caught in blood bending. I let go. Dren escaped.

"Latara! Snap out of it!" "Huh?" I looked around. The gang was looking right at me. "I'm sorry, did I zone out?" "Well...yea." "But Bakura found us a way out of here." "Really?" "Yep. Let's go."

"Are we there yet?!" "I don't think so." "These walls look man made." "Is someone living down here?" "It must be 'da mole people." _"Joey, there aren't mole people." _"Like there aren't talking cats." Espeon took her collar off. _"Now am I a talking cat?" (_Here's what Joey heard.) _"Es, Es, Espeon?" _"Um..." "Espeon stop confusing him. And you can talk either way. The others can't understand you without your collar."Espeon stuck her tongue out at me then put her collar back on.

Bakura stoped before a doorway of bright light, which faded to reveal a cavernous room with a Duel Monsters arena at its center. Two twin duelists somersaulted into the room. "Huh?" "If you want to get out here's the rule." "You must defeat us in a duel." "Oh God. They rhyme." "The two of you against one of us?" "Here is what we will do." "We will duel two on two." "Two on two?" "I've never heard of anyone dueling like that." _"It's like a tag battle." _"A tag battle?" "Yeah. See in the pokemon world it's when 4 trainers battle. Each using 1 pokemon. The most important thing you have to do to win is work as a team."

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice." I looked over to see Yugi...well...not Yugi. The Yugi that was there during the shadow duel. "Joey, would you duel?" "Of course Yug." Yugi and Joey got on the blue side of the field and put there star chips down.

"First I play Labyrinth Wall." (0 ATK.) Walls formed around the field.

"Here's how a tag duel works. Each player begins with 2000 life points, but when one player's points reach zero, his team will lose." "We'll alternate players, one on each team. As for the labyrinth playing field, monsters move through the arena by traveling one square for each of their Level stars." "Even if you win you'll still have to choose a door." "That ain't fair!" "I will give you a clue. One brother will tell them the truth." "While the other tells only lies."

"From now on, one of us will speak only the truth." "While the other will speak everything but the truth."

"Hey Yug I think I figured it out. So get this. There's a story of a liar and the truthteller. A boy is trying to find the village of the truthtellers, when he comes to a fork in the road. One road leads to the truthtellers' village, but the other leads to the village of liars. He asks a villager for directions, but doesn't know whether the villager is a truthteller or a liar. The villager says the kid can ask one question. The kid asks the villager to take him to his own village. If the villager is a truthteller, he'll take him to the truthteller's village. But if the villager is a liar, he'll still take him to the truthteller's village, since he would have to lie about which village is his."

_Where does he get this stuff? I mean seriously. _"We'll let you ask us one question each." "Ok then. Tell me which door is yours." Both brothers pointed to Dox's door. "There you go. Para's the liar and Dox is the truth teller." "I don't think it's that easy." "Whatcha mean?" "Both brothers told us that one of them would always tell the truth while the other would always lie—but if that were true, the liar would have to deny it. So that means both brothers are lying, and we can't trust them or their riddle. I suggest we just win the duel first and worry about the doors later." "Whatever you say."

_Hmm...this sounds sorta familiar._ Flash back number 3.

"Nygma!" "Oh hello detective. Having a fun time?" "No." "Well that's to bad. Cause I have another riddle. What goes up but never comes down." "That's easy. It's-" "Wait. It's a trick question." "Right. He knows I'm magic." "Mmhmm." "Well? Do you have the answer?" "Yeah. It's a trick question." "Oh I suppose you're right. If I'm telling the truth." The screen shut off. "What does that mean?" "Remember his 1st riddle? If you are good you can't tell but if you're bad it's easy." "Yeah. If you're a good liar nobody can tell that you're lying. But if you're bad at lying it's easy." "Well what could lying also mean?" "The opposite?" "Right." "Ok so then what goes down but won't come up." "Um..." "A hero who can't use her powers." The floor beneath Luna and I dropped.

I snapped out of it. "Tea...what did I miss?" "Huh? Oh um well Yugi played beaver warrior. Para fused Shadow Ghoul and Labyrinth Wall to make Wall Shadow and uh destroyed Beaver Warrior. Joey then summoned his ax raider and put a card face down. After that Dox played a card face down and summoned Labyrinth Tank. That's all." Yugi summoned Celtic Guardian and sent it into the maze. "Your tank is doomed! Wall Shadow Attack!" "Not so fast. I play the trap Kunai with Chain. This captures your Wall Shadow and gives Yugi's Celtic Guardian an extra 500 attack points." Celtic Guardian destroyed Wall Shadow.

We started cheering. "Yug, you and I are the best team in the world! No one can stop us!" "Yes, and I'm sure we'll win."

* * *

**Hi random people of the internet! So 1st off I wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. 2nd I wanted to thank XEternalxDragonX for the review. And finally I wanted to announce that this story has 232 views. A big thanks from us all!  
**

**Espeon-I really don't care.**

**Ok a big thanks from us all EXCEPT for Espeon.**

**Espeon-Never said I wasn't thanking the random people who are reading this.**

**Lucario-You kinda were.**

**Mmhmm. So in this chapter you guys saw some of my past. So let me just clarify the points in case you are confused.**

**Flashback #1 How I could bend the elements.-During a huge battle with this evil peep I ran into an elemental spell.**

**Flashback #2 Why I'd never use blood bending again.- So I accidentally used it on my friends/team. **

**Flashback #3 Where I thought I heard the whole confusing thing Yami said.-I was trying to find Batgirl, Robin and Batman who were captured by the Riddler (Edward Nygma) and so yea. **

**Does that help at all? No? Ok well I tried. I'll be using flashbacks to put in some things that I WON'T write. Try to not make it so confusing.**

**Eevee-So with that said I wish you all happy reading! :D**


End file.
